


I can see it now

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean





	1. Chapter 1

Somewhere on the US, 2005. Oasis was touring in America after the release of Don’t Believe the Truth. The weather was a bit warm because it was summer and they were on a coastal area. So all of them were wearing light clothes. Liam had been dressing with short pants, which made him look dorky. All the band was sat at a table on the bus, but each one doing their thing: Gem was playing alone with some poker cards; Noel was just watching the landscape through the window, probably getting inspired for new lyrics; Andy was reading a book; and Liam was flipping through a magazine, just seeing the pictures on it, he wouldn’t read it even if he got paid for it. It had passed a few minutes like this and none said a word, each one was concentrated on their own thing. One could even hear the sound of a needle falling on the floor. It was a weird situation that even Liam was in such calmed state. But of course, no one knows what goes on that troubled, unpredictable and childish head. And it would be the poor Andy –oh, always him– whom would be the victim of one of that little rascal’s naughty pranks. The Mancunian kept loudly flipping that Rolling Stone number, licking his finger before turning every page –everyone was used to his annoying manners, so they just ignored him–, when he let down the magazine over the table, pretending to put attention to an specific page of it, tilting his head a bit over it, and then slowly letting his right hand under the table… Andy was very absorbed by his reading that it took him a few seconds to notice the softly touch moving over his left leg all the way over his crotch. He tried immediately to take his hand off from him, but the brunet refused to and let out a repressed laugh. On that moment, the other two looked on his direction.

“I need to go to the bathroom!” said the blond quickly, before Gem and Noel could notice anything, and got up from his seat.

“What are you doing?” replied Liam, laughing, as his band mate passed over him to get out of the table.

Gem directed a confused, but at the same time amused, look, as if he was inquiring what had just happened. And Liam just made a twirling motion with his index finger near his temple, while still grinning.

“Remind me why we hired him…” added Noel, who was already back at looking through the window when his brother turned to him.

“Because Guigs left” replied Liam, “and it was you who hired him.”

*** 

Around ten minutes later, on the back of the bus, Andy was still inside the bathroom. He was mumbling something while he was leaning up against the toilet sink.

“This isn’t happening… not again, please…”

He remained standing there for a minutes and then went out. But when he finally did so he stumbled upon Liam, whom was already waiting for him.  
“Oh, God…” let out Andy.

“I need to use the bathroom too” told the brunet, laughing again on Andy’s face and knowing very well what he was doing. Torturing that poor bassist with his stupid and perfect grin.

Andy wanted to go back to the table and leave the Mancunian there, but this one kept getting on his way, blocking his path and pretending to do it unintentionally, when they both knew it was the opposite.

“Oh… Oops… Sorry” said Liam each time he blocked Andy’s path, being aware the Welsh hadn’t the courage to just push him away.

The singer started to laugh at the situation and then he noticed the blond was watching in the direction of the table, probably to make sure anyone wasn’t witnessing the embarrassment he was passing. So the Mancunian turned his back on him to give an eye too.

“They can’t see us from there…” spoke quietly Liam, and then he leaned against Andy.

“Please, don’t…” tried to articulate the bassist and this time he pushed Liam away, instinctively.

The brunet let out a repressed laugh, while Andy turned on his back to refugee on the bathroom again.

“Do you have a knife there?” asked Liam, this time laughing very loud.

Andy couldn’t recall a more embarrassing moment and he just locked up in the bathroom again.

“Aw, please…” said Liam, while knocking at the door, “I didn’t mean to…”

“What’s happening back there?” asked Noel from the other side of the bus.

*** 

Some several minutes later, Liam was sat again by the table with Gem and Noel. His big brother was now flipping through the magazine he had left there, and the other one was playing some notes on an acoustic guitar.

“What is that weirdo doing back there now that takes him too long, is he jerking off?” inquired Noel without lifting his sight from the magazine.

As he said that, Liam let out a big grin and glanced at Noel to make sure he didn’t noticed his reaction. So he kept smiling, failing to repress his joy. Andy Bell was back there, locked in the bathroom, masturbating while thinking about him. Then he noticed a silence and his smile disappeared. He turned to Gem. He had stopped playing the guitar and was observing Liam with a disconcerted and doubtful look. He knew what the Mancunian was up to. He could see it now. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until Gem finally looked away and went back to play again.

When Andy returned from the bathroom, he took another seat, apart from the table. Liam wanted to join him, but noticed that Gem was observing him again, so he gave up. They stared again, but now for a longer moment.

“Andy left his book…” said Gem, giving Liam an excuse to join the bassist and confirm his suspicion.

“Yeah” replied Liam, “you should take it back to him and suck his dick.”

Noel let down the magazine and stared at Liam.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” told to his little brother.

“I need some sleep, that’s all” let out Liam and he left the table again.

When doing so, the singer took the book and threw it to Andy on the face when he passed by.

“What the…” said Andy, whom had already fallen asleep, but got woken up by Liam.

Gem laughed, while Noel seemed clearly annoyed, and Andy was just confused.

“Our kid needs a few lines to lift up that mood” finally said Noel, and the calm was made again.

But weirder things were about to happen during that road tour.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after a concert, they were still on the hotel they had choose to spend the night. It was very early in the morning and before departing again, the band members and the crew still had time to get a shower and a proper breakfast at the place. Noel was already woke up helping the road crew to make sure everything was on place, Gem and Liam were resting next to the pool. The singer was smoking a cigarette, while the other one was just trying to take a quick nap, blocking the warmth morning sun with his arm.

“C’mon, lend me the keys.”

“Man’s sleeping, let him rest at least once.”

“Everyone’s already up, I’m just going to make sure we don’t mess up our next concert ‘cause our bassist stayed at the hotel sleeping.”

“Jesus…”

Gem pulled out his hotel room keys, but before giving them to Liam he observed kept them on his hand for a while.

“What if…” tried to articulate Gem, “let’s say your brother doesn’t likes this…”

Liam snatched they keys from the guitarist.

“Why would he need to know?” added Liam and then walked away.

***

The Mancunian opened the door making sure to enter in the quietest way possible. A sepulchral silence reigned on the room, being the subtle breeze of the AC the only sound that could be heard. Rays of light sneaking through the curtains lightened the place. Liam took off his shoes and his feet made contact with the soft cold carpet. On one of the twin beds he noticed immediately the messy golden hair and walked toward the bed. When he was standing next to the Welsh, he touched his hair first and twirled it on his fingers a bit. There was something beautiful on that thin and blond hair. Then he touched the pale shoulder, sticking out through the blanket. Gently, he toured the smooth skin with the tip of his fingers, reaching his elbow. A sense of fragility attached to the slender porcelain figure he had in front of him attracted the Mancunian. It was a weird feeling that he had only experienced with women. He imagined his naked body under the blankets, pallid like milk but sweet as honey, the small layers of golden like hair that thickened on the region of his chest and his belly and continued on his member, a yet unknown part for him. But he had imagined a million times, how it must be… how it could feel like against his lips and what it could taste like. The singer’s hand went back to the blond hair and then stopped when he felt he was being too rude. He really didn’t want to wake him up. What for? He wouldn’t agree to submit to his own desires. The singer still had to won his band mate confidence. They both burnt in eagerness to taste each other’s mouth. But it wasn’t the time yet.  
He left the room, frustrated with himself, and went back to the pool area to give back Gem his keys. But they met on the elevator.

“Where’s Andy? We’re about to leave” said Gem.

“I don’t know, man, here are your keys” replied Liam with no further explanation.

“What? Didn’t you woke him up?”

The elevator door closed and Gem didn’t receive a second reply.

***

Back on the tour bus again, Liam had been a bit quiet. He couldn’t bare anymore Andy’s timidity. “I can’t do this all by myself” said to himself at one point. The Mancunian felt like that day was never going to end. Andy, by his part felt the singer’s, sight staring at him, like a knife to his throat. They finally reached the next city, just when the night had already fall. The road crew and the others, Noel and Gem, went down. But Liam retained Andy in the back of the bus.

“Be a fucking man” he said to the bassist, while rubbing his crotch.

The touch of Liam’s hand, Andy wanted it to last forever.

“Check-in, cunts” shouted Noel from outside.

Liam went to grab his stuff and meet with the others outside, leaving Andy there, whom was trying to recover his breath and remained inside the bus until he could act natural again. When they were all in the lobby doing the check-in, Andy approached Noel, whom was talking with Liam.

“Twin bed again?” asked the blond to Noel.

Liam rolled his eyes and went to stand on another spot far from Andy. This one noticed it and couldn’t hide his sadness from him. But everyone else thought he was just tired. When they all were about to go to their rooms, Liam retained Gem next to the elevator and excused to the others saying they were going to grab a beer from the bar.

“Fucking weirdos” said Noel right when the door was closing.

Gem didn’t get at first what Liam was up to.

“The keys” commanded the singer.

Gem let out a breathy laugh and set his sight on the distance, avoiding Liam’s eyes.

“I can’t believe you’re going to continue with this little game of you…”

“Oh, you’re gonna act like my mam now…” told the singer trying to make eye contact with Gem, “I swear this is the last time.”

“Liam, please…”

“Because after this night is gonna be him who’s gonna ask you to lend me your keys” added Liam with a wide grinning.

“Oh, shut up, I don’t care about what you two are going to do tonight” said Gem and walked away.

But Liam pulled him by the arm and tried to persuade him.

“Please, man” begged Liam with his softest voice tone.

“And what am I gonna do in the meanwhile? I can’t go into your room with Noel there.”

“They’re all gonna come to the bar for a few drinks, then Noel is gonna fall asleep and you can sneak in for a while before I finish to blow…”

“Oh, okay, I got it, just shut up, please.”

Right after they exchanged the keys, the others appeared, and Gem looked at Liam impressed. “You fucking, bastard” he thought. And the singer looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. “I told you.”

“We’re going to join you in a minutes” said Gem to the others.

While they headed to the elevator, Liam procured to walk right next to Andy and as he did he held his hand for a brief seconds and they exchanged sights. Liam gave him a defiant look that left Andy perplexed. And the singer could heard the bassist telling someone that he had forgotten his wallet. But the elevator door closed before he could reach it.

“I can’t believe I’m helping you…” said Gem.

The elevator ringed and the door opened again.

“Thank you, man, I…”

Gem interrupted Liam with a hand gesture.

“Just leave my luggage on the room, give me yours, I’ll leave it in your room” told Gem.

They did so and met again in the floor corridor. Gem exhaled and just walked away, leaving Liam speaking alone. When he was heading to the elevator again he stumbled upon Andy.

“Oh God…” said Gem, avoiding Andy’s sight, “he’s in our room.”

“Wh… he… who?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone…” added Gem and entered the elevator and closed the door.

Andy kept walking and he occasionally turned around to see if there was anyone else in the corridor. Even though it was all in silence. He finally reached his room and remained standing there with his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to collapse right there, and even dropped the keys while trying to open. When he managed walk in, he saw the bulky figure next to the window. He was observing through it but turned around when he heard sound. Liam licked his lips and smiled, letting out a breathy laugh. Then walked toward the blond. The Mancunian held Andy’s hand and leaded them to his own face, feeling the cold tips of his hands.

“You’re always cold…” said Liam.

Andy laughed nervously.

“I’m so…”

“Let me warm you” continued Liam, interrupting Andy, and craned his neck, while standing on the tip of his feet, to kiss him on the lips.

Andy opened his mouth to accept with hunger Liam’s tongue on it. He had a harsh taste of cigarette, but he didn’t care. To him it was like tasting ambrosia. The Welsh was a bit shy at first, but once he felt those soft lips pressing against his mouth and that playful tongue twirling inside, he let himself consume by the heat of the moment. Started caressing Liam’s hair, and his mouth now reached his neck. He had longed for that almost since the first day he joined Oasis. And the moment had finally come. Days before the mere thinking of those lips were enough to cause him an erection, and now that he had his body next to him and could taste it he also could feel the pressure of his burning blood right onto his dick. He licked Liam’s neck and then sucked a bit on his skin, the brunet resisted a bit, laughing, because he knew it was going to leave a mark.

Liam started to rub Andy’s crotch, feeling his member already hard, while keeping eye contact with him. The Mancuninan smiled and bitted his lower lip. He knew Andy couldn’t resist to his charms.

“You jerked off to me that day” said Liam.

“And I’ve done it many times…” replied Andy, leaning the singer to the bed, continuing to kiss his neck, touching his body from under the shirt, “you’re so hot.”  
Liam’s parts got hard too as he heard those words and felt Andy’s hands exploring his body. They rolled a bit on the bed, and now that Andy was on top he took off his shirt, revealing his chest covered with dark brown hair.

“I love it…” told Andy, smiling, and he touched Liam’s chest with both hands.

Then Liam took off his pants and underwear. And then he helped Andy to remove his clothes too. And he felt delighted to finally being able to admire that pale, silk-like, thin body. It was just like he had imagined, he was less hairy than Liam on the chest, but his pubic area was covered by a thick layer of golden hair. And his dick erected, he couldn’t wait a second longer to taste it. So he got up from the bed, and pulled Andy’s legs –They both laughed while he did so–, procuring to leave him on a position where he could just bend on his knees on the carpet and blow him.

He grabbed Andy’s dick with one of his hands and licked its tip and then kissed it, he even gave it softly bites that made the blond moan. While Liam played with his dick, Andy touched his hair, entangling the hazel hair around his long fingers. They went like that for some moment and then Liam covered all with his mouth. The blond felt in heaven when the warm touch of Liam’s tongue embraced him, and his fleshy lips going up and down. One hand resting over his belly, and the other one on his thigh. He would get his dick out of his mouth to suck on his balls, and rub his dick with one hand.

By that time, Andy was already moaning out loud and pulling Liam’s hair out of pleasure. His chest was all covered in sweat. His other hand making a fist over the blankets. As Liam kept blowing him, he also began to rub his own dick. He sucked with such hunger that Andy felt like cumming in any second, but they both knew they weren’t done yet.

Liam gathered saliva while sucking Andy, until it got all covered and took it out of his mouth, a thin string of saliva hung from his wet lower lip. And then he got on top of the bassist, gave him a kiss that this one received eagerly, and then proceed to sit on his dick. Slowly, groaning out of pain at first, to make place for moans of pleasure. He was way much louder than Andy.

“Oh, God…” shouted.

While he rode him, Andy placed his hands on Liam’s hips. They were by the time both covered in sweat, from head to toes.

“Oh, fuck!” keep shouting Liam, with his eyes closed, while Andy reached for his wet chest.

Liam took Andy’s dick out of his ass, and went to kiss him again. They just licked each other.

“I wanna make you cum…” said Liam, “inside me.”

They changed position again. Now Andy was standing up and Liam got on four over the bed. The blond gathered saliva on his mouth and spit on his dick, and then went inside Liam again, back and forth, faster each time. The brunet started to rub his own dick again. When Andy finally came inside Liam, filling him, the brunet couldn’t resist much longer and released himself too.

After that, they remained on the bed, breathless and sweaty. Liam rested his head over Andy’s chest, listening to his breath, while this one caressed his hair with one hand and the other one touched the line of his back with the tip of his fingers. They must’ve fall asleep for a minutes and then Liam left the room, with Andy sleeping, he couldn’t say goodbye in a proper manner –even though they were going to see each other the next day–, he just gave him a kiss in the forehead and made sure to cover him with the blankets. Then sneaked out to his own room, where Noel was sleeping.

***

The next day, everyone met up again for having breakfast on a restaurant outside the hotel. Liam approached Gem.

“Don’t talk to me, please” said the guitarist, avoiding Liam’s sight again.

“Thank you” replied Liam.

“Do you mean ‘I’m sorry’?”

“Well…”

“Yeah, it’s easy for you, because you didn’t have to wake up to the spectacle of seeing Andy Bell naked on the floor…”

Liam lowered his sight, smiling.

“Oh, God, you would’ve actually enjoyed it” added finally Gem.

Liam raised his sight again and turned around to meet with Andy’s eyes, whom was carelessly listening to a member of the tour crew talking to him. And they both smiled back.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Andy's birthday and Liam was particularly bouncy that day, but everyone assumed he had just taken drugs. For Andy it was pretty much like any other day, ‘cause he was away from home and he wouldn’t get to see his daughter. So he was, in fact, kinda upset about it, despite Liam trying to cheer him up. But he won’t admit it not to hurt the singer, whose intentions were good. So Andy was now battling between the sadness of not being able to see his family and the tenderness of his lover being openly kind with him that day.

Gem was amused by the situation, because Andy’s birthday was the perfect excuse for Liam to cross the line in front of everyone else without lifting suspicions. Only the guitarist knew and he felt accomplished, but also made him happy. Noel by his part thought Liam was just being annoying and trying to brag attention.

That night, after the concert they had a few drinks, and everybody got drunk, except for Liam and Andy, who restrained themselves from drinking too much that night. It had actually been a great achievement for Liam.

But that night, the singer had prepared something especial for Andy.

***

After about ten minutes of waiting, Gem showed up to the room where Andy was waiting.

“Here” said Gem, and gave him a key.

“Another key?” Andy assumed it was from the room Liam shared with Noel, “isn’t his brother going to be there?”

“No, this is another room” added Gen, smiling, “for you two only, so take it.”

Andy held they key and laughed out of joy and surprise.

“Thank you.”

“Enjoy it.”

***

Liam reserved a hotel room with a king size bed. Where he was waiting for Andy, naked with flowers covering his pubic area and a pink lace on his neck. When the welsh arrived, the singer received him holding a rose with his hand, and playing with it with his mouth.

“Happy Birthday, blondie.”

“You’re a romantic...” replied the Welsh, getting on the bed immediately.

He laid next to Liam and took a carnation from the bouquet over Liam’s parts. Going with its petals all the way from his belly to his hairy chest; while the singer kissed and licked his face, touching his neck and trying to seduce him. Andy threw away the flower and now touched his chest and his hand went all the way down, slowly, to his dick, which he felt under the silk soft touch of all those flowers. He rubbed it for a brief moment and then his hand reached Liam’s chin. This one opened his mouth, offering it to the blond with suggestive tongue movements through his lower lip. And the bassist accepted it. After twirling around each other’s tongues, Andy went to kiss his neck, but before doing so he pulled from the lace around it, watching the ribbon disappear with a smirk on his face.

“I’ll do whatever you please tonight” said Liam.

“I know” replied Andy.

The Mancunian burned in desire just by hearing that soft voice. He had been waiting the whole day for that moment, longing for that pale dick on his mouth, while the blond moaned out of pleasure.

Liam rubbed Andy’s crotch through the rough cloth of his pants. He didn’t say anything to the blond, like he used to command him to take his clothes off, he just glanced at him, with a kinky smile.

“What, you want what’s in there?”

Andy didn’t get an spoken response. Rather than that, the brunet just threw his arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Andy rounded him with both arms, and grabbed Liam by the back of his head with one hand, while the other touched his butt cheeks.  
Suddenly, Liam stopped.

“I have another gift for you.”

“Your spoiling me tonight” said Andy, surprised and amused at the same time.

Then Liam got something from under the pillows and offered it to Andy. It was a lubricant. The Mancunian got on top of him again, and kissed the bassist on the neck, swallowing his skin. Andy pushed him away gently and took his shirt off. After doing so, The singer rubbed his crotch again, like some sort of silent order.

“Take them off” commanded the blond.

Liam smiled and unbelted him, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, keeping eye contact while doing it. Then pulled off his pants and threw them off the bed. He began to rub Andy’s dick, hard as rock already, through the cloth of his underwear. Liam lowered his sight while massaging that cock, and pulled a bit the underwear to reveal a bit of the creamy peach colored member, and raised his sight to meet with Andy’s light blue eyes. This one grabbed Liam’s chin again.

“You already know what I like, I don’t need to tell you” said the blond.

So Liam pulled even more the cloth, letting the cock raise and began to lick it all the way up until reaching the head, which he sucked like a lollipop, keeping once again eye contact with Andy. He took it out of his mouth and licked it again, but this time doing suggestive noises that made Andy smile.

The view of Liam’s naked body in front of him, his skin slightly tanned, his dark hazel hair, and the pair of intense blue eyes staring back at him was his very own paradise. He caressed once again Liam’s hair, that was short by the time, with sideburns. The Mancunian had never looked so beautiful before to Andy’s eyes.

“I like it...” said referring to Liam’s hair.

“Wha...?” replied the singer with Andy’s dick on his mouth.

It excited Andy even more and began to moan, while dragging Liam by the hair, making him suck faster.

“Get up” told with a breathy voice to Liam.

Then he took the lubricant and covered his dick with it. Liam had already put on four, but Andy made him lay on his back and lifted his legs in order to expose his butthole. Doing so, Andy penetrated him slowly and then began to move his pelvis, back and forth, increasing the speed of the movement each time. Liam was now rubbing his own dick with one hand. They began to sweat and suddenly drops were falling on Liam’s chest from Andy’s hair.

The Mancunian began to push the bassist’s shoulder on an impulse to make him stop, but then would go to touch him on the neck, letting him know he really didn’t want to stop. He would swallow saliva and exhale between moans.

They went like that until Andy came on Liam. After that he laid on the bed, breathless, and the brunet on top of him kept jerking while keeping eye contact. Andy touched him on the waist and also helped to rub his dick, until Liam finally cummed too on Andy’s chest. This one got the cum off his body with his fingers and licked them.

Following act Liam laid on his arms, and the Welsh got his arms around him, and kissed his head, all wet.

“I wish this tour never ended...” said Liam.

“There will be more...” replied Andy.

***

Liam and Andy were lying on the bed, cuddling, after they made love and had fallen asleep. The bassist was just staring at the ceiling, with Liam on his arms, resting his head on his chest.

“What do you like the most?” Asked Liam, while the Welsh caressed gently his hair.

“What do I like the most?”

“Yeah...” Said the singer almost like a whispered.

“Well, it depends about what we’re talking about...”

Liam smiled, he loved that about Andy, that he always tried to be reasonable about everything. The Mancunian pretended to despise people who spent hours reading books and tried to speak intelligent words he didn’t even know what meant. But that was in fact what he liked about Andy, and it was probably because this one wasn’t arrogant about it.

“Just tell me whatever comes to your mind...”

“I don’t know, I like playing music.”

“What else, just go on...”

“Coffee in the morning, a good book...”

“Nerd!” Pointed out Liam, smiling.

“I like your smile...”

Liam blushed and smiled even more.

“I like the dimples on it” added the bassist, touching Liam’s cheek, “I like make love to you...” continued, “...the feeling of being inside you and then filling you...”

Liam lifted his head and leaned forward to kiss Andy.

“Enough, weirdo” told Liam, “I have to dress up and go back to my own room.”

So the singer took his clothes from under the bed. Andy observed him. A pity he had to cover again, thought the Welsh.

“Liam...”

“Uh...” replied the Mancunian lifting his sight to meet with Andy’s while putting his belt.

The bassist wanted to tell that he loved him, but felt dumb because he knew it was an idiot and a softie for falling so quickly for someone with whom he had no future for a relationship.

“Nothing.”

“Well, good night, Andy.”

“What, just like that, not even a goodbye kiss?”

“I already let you cum inside me, isn’t that enough?”

And, saying those words, Liam opened the door and left. Bell couldn’t have received a best gift for his birthday.


End file.
